A mounting device that positions a chip that is given a recognition mark for positioning and a board that is given a recognition mark for positioning is disclosed in PTL 1 (International Publication No. 2003/041478). The mounting device in PTL 1 is provided with a tool that sucks the chip, a prism, that converts an optical path of light from each recognition mark for positioning in the tool to the side of the tool, and recognition means that receives light of which the optical path is changed using the prism. Positioning of the chip and the board is performed by recognizing the recognition mark for positioning of the chip and the recognition mark for positioning of the board using the recognition means.